Once upon a time in the world of HP
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: This is a little cheesy but I just thought I should post it. A Cinderella based Draco/Hermione fiction. i hope you enjoy, and please read the A/N's. :


**Disclaimer: I do not own an of JK's work but would love to meet her someday.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!**

_The beginning is a little confusing, but it's essentially two people talking. They can be whoever you want them to be._

***ZRS***

**Person One = Bold**

_Person Two = Itallics_

***ZRS*******

**Once Upon A Time … In The Land Of Harry Potter – Chapter One**

**By ZRS aka Chech**

_Once upon a time, in a far away land…_

**Far away?**

_Okay, it wasn't so far, just in the Wizarding World, which is technically on our doorstep. May I continue the story?_

**Fine. Sheesh.**

_As I was saying, once upon a…_

**You already said that.**

_-Sigh.-_

**ANYWAY in the Wizarding World (which apparently isn't very far at all) was … That's all I'm saying.**

_May I continue?_

Silence.

_Was a beautiful woman named Hermione, who was currently waiting for the laundry to be done. She looked back down at her book, sighed, then shut it._

_"Hermione? Are you out here?" Her mother called._

_"Yeah mum."_

_"Good, could you bring in the laundry?"_

_"Sure, mum."_

_She unclipped the laundry from the wire and entered the house. Her mother and sister adopted sister Cynthia were working on the supper before her father arrived home._

_"Good. Now you can fold it and put it away. Cynthia and I have dinner almost ready so we don't have another debacle like last week." She said with a slight laugh. "Don't forget to lay out your dress for the ball tomorrow. Hopefully Prince Ronald will choose one of you two."_

_"I'd rather gouge my eye out…" Hermione muttered._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing!" She called up the stairs._

_Soon, the day of the ball was upon them. Cynthia was running around the house in a frenzy, trying to find the perfect dress while Hermione sat in her room._

_"Crooks, why do I have to go? I don't even know if I want a husband."_

_Crooks twitched his whiskers and blinked twice, which meant, 'why go? Just fake being sick.'_

_"Great idea!"_

_When Stephanie's mother later found her in bed, she pretended to be sick._

_"Oh, dear, well, I guess I should stay home too."_

_"NO! Mom, go and have a great time. You should be there for dad and Cy."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive."_

_"Okay, but if you feel better, you better be at that ball. I want as much of a chance with Prince Ronald as Pansy down the street."_

_Hermione nodded, and when her mother left the room, she winked at Crooks (who may or may not have winked back)._

_When the house was quiet, Hermione crept down the stairs to full fill her man quota with a box of Ben and Jerry's._

_"Whoa, 'Mione, what are you doing here?"_

_Hermione stumbled back at the sound of the voice. When she looked up, there were three women. The one that had spoken had a boyish frame and long red locks of hair, wearing a green and white stripy cardigan, white shirt and jeans. The one next to her was a a mysterious looking young lady who's piercing blue eyes and blonde hair were just as vibrant as her fluffy, cornflower blue jumpsuit complete with bunny head slippers. The last one was in the back, her golden, tight curls pulled back into a plait, secured with a little scrap of fabric. Her expression was on of a disgruntled girl who had just been removed from an intense lip-lock, and by the looks of her flushed cheeks and other features, that presumption would most likely be right._

_"What do you mean? What are you doing here?"_

_"Getting you to the ball. Loony, here, messed up. We would have been here sooner, but she thought you were already on your way."_

_"I don't want to go to the ball."_

_"You got to. The man of your dreams is waiting for you. You don't go now, you may never meet him."_

_"Maybe I don't want to."_

_"'Mione, please, you want to meet this man."_

_"Yeah, he one fine piece of man." Luna piped in. Ginny and the other woman nodded vigorously._

_"I don't know…"_

_"We have Versace…"_

_"Well… I guess one night wouldn't hurt."_

_The all high fived._

_The dress was beautiful. It was a royal red gown to make her eyes sparkle. She wore minimal make-up, even if the fairies tried to make her wear more. And the Jimmy Choo shoes from a muggle retailer to top it all._

_"All right, your chariot awaits!"_

_"I thought it was a Lamborghini?" Lavender asked, swooning over the idea._

_"It is, you knuckle head, but its still how she's getting there. Come on, 'Mione." She handed her the keys. "Oh, remember, be outta there by eleven. We gotta get this back to the dealer. Something about bein' overcharged."_

_Hermione nodded and drove off._

_"I didn't think she'd go for it." The other woman said._

_"Shut up, Lav. Let's roll."_

_When Hermione arrived at the ball, she was whisked away for the next dance with the prince._

_They made small talk while they danced the floor. Everyone thought that they would make a great couple. Word was flying that the prince had chosen the next princess. Suddenly, Hermione felt a tingle rushing up her spine. When she looked up, there stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. Dark grey eyes, blonde hair and pale complexion and when he caught her eye, she couldn't look away._

_As soon as it started, he was gone._

_"Man of mystery." Hermione whispered._

_When the dance ended, the prince asked for another. But before she could answer, the clock struck eleven._

_"Oh, dear, I can't I have to go."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I…I just do!" She called over her shoulder. Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe that she was leaving the prince alone on the dance floor._

_She was running so fast that she almost didn't hear her heel snapping._

_"Oh, no, my heel!" She crouched to pick up the broken Jimmy Choo._

_"Can I help?" A voice behind her asked. When Hermione turned, she saw it was the man from earlier. Tingles were running wild up her spine._

_"My shoe." She sobbed._

_He took it from her. "I can fix it." He said._

_"I have to go. Just send it to me!" She ran and left the mystery man standing there, stunned._

_Weeks after the ball, Prince Ronald did everything he could to win Hermione's heart. But what he didn't know that she had already given her heart away._

_Five moths later, and still no word from her mysterious love, Prince Ronald asked her to marry him._

_"I…I…" She stuttered, completely stopping when she felt the familiar tingle. "I'm sorry."_

_Running out the front door to meet her man, she stopped when she saw him leaning against a sleek, black car._

_"I have been looking everywhere for you." He said. He came closer, fixed shoe in hand and bent down in front of her. He placed the shoe perfectly on her foot, and then kissed her calf. "Perfect," he whispered._

_2002 (A rough year for the events)_

_"Draco, have you found it?" Hermione asked. She waddled out to the family room, as best a woman can waddle at seven months pregnant. She sat down on the chair closest to her._

_"Found it," he said as he came back into the room. He smiled up at her as he put the shoe in its rightful place. "It was exactly where I threw it last night." He added with a wolf grin._

_"My prince charming." She kissed him with all the love in her heart._

**What's the moral of the story?**

_A. Not every prince charming is a prince and even then they have flaws you need to love._

_B. You never know when you're going to meet him and fall in love, but hopefully you're not too stubborn to miss out._

***ZRS***

**Author's Note: I know it turned out to be kinda cheesy but it was kinda a little bit of fun.**

**I may write a bit more to this story in the same layout, but as I said before, that is a task for later.**

**Hope you liked the way it was based in Cinderella.**


End file.
